This disclosure is generally directed to electrostatographic imaging devices. More specifically, this disclosure is directed to reducing or eliminating the image quality defect known as reload.
In the known process of electrostatographic printing, a charge retentive surface, typically known as a photoreceptor, is electrostatically charged and then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation, such as light. The radiation selectively dissipates the charge on the illuminated areas of the charge retentive surface while leaving behind an electrostatic image on the non-illuminated surfaces. The resulting pattern of charged and discharged areas on the photoreceptor form an electrostatic charge pattern, known as a latent image, conforming to the original image.
The latent image is then developed by contacting it with an electrostatically attractable toner. Toner is held on the image areas by the electrostatic charge on the photoreceptor surface. Thus, a toner image is produced in conformity with a light image of the image being produced. The toner image may then be transferred to a substrate or recording medium, and the image is fixed to form a permanent record of the image. Subsequent to development, excess toner left on the charge retentive surface is cleaned from the surface. The process is useful for copying from an original or printing electronically generated or stored originals.
In the operation of electrostatographic printing there arises a defect known as reload. Reload describes a situation where a roller within a development station fails to properly and completely be reloaded with the appropriate amount of toner after one cycle through the development process in preparation for the next cycle. Reload becomes more and more drastic when a machine engaging in electrostatographic image production is used to produce large quantities of images at high speeds.